The Delights of Van Horn
The Delights of Van Horn is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview To start this mission, approach Micah on the porch just outside of the Van Horn Trading Post. Story After stealing Leviticus Cornwall's documents during a shootout in Annesburg, Micah learns about some high quality dynamite that is being transported from Annesburg to Saint Denis. Micah, Arthur and Bill meet up at an old house in Roanoke Ridge, where Micah instructs the two to steal the dynamite for him while he continues his "planning". An argument between Arthur and Micah quickly erupts over Micah's new position as Dutch's right hand man, with Micah belittling Arthur for his illness. Bill steps in and breaks up their argument, telling Micah to stop his taunting. He tells Arthur to ride with him to Van Horn Trading Post in order to steal the dynamite. Along the way, Arthur tells Bill that he thinks Dutch has lost his mind, which Bill is angry at, while also saying that Arthur has "gone soft". The pair soon see a Pinkerton patrol up ahead, and stop to let them pass. The pair then come into Van Horn, and begin devising a way to rob the stagecoach and steal the dynamite. Bill says that Arthur should play drunk on the roadside while he covers him from above as a sniper, but Arthur suggests the opposite, citing that he is a "better shot" and that Bill is "the better actor". With that, Arthur enters an old, abandoned building and gets his sniper rifle ready, while Bill lies down on the road in a drunk manner. Not long afterwards, the stagecoach enters the town. With Bill lying down on the road, the driver orders him to move, but there isn’t no response. The driver then sends somebody else to physically move Bill off the road and, as they do, Bill shoots him and gets behind cover, while Arthur picks off a few from afar. Eventually, Arthur and Bill manage to gun down the convoy, and commandeer the wagon. Bill compliments Arthur for his shooting who, likewise, compliments Bill for his "drunk playing". Soon after the pair exit Van Horn, they see riders coming after them, who wish to commandeer the dynamite back from them. Arthur gives Bill the reins while he take some out his gun and fends them off. Arthur eventually does, and he and Bill drop the wagon off near Beaver Hollow, where they are greeted by Micah. Micah thanks Arthur and Bill for the stealing the dynamite, and asks John to take the dynamite to Bacchus Bridge. After telling Bill to go on ahead, Micah speaks to Arthur, saying that he isn’t the "bad guy" Arthur thinks he is and merely a "survivor", before asking Arthur to go and help John with the bridge. Gold Medal Objectives * Headshot 5 soldiers with a long scoped rifle. * Complete with at least 85% accuracy. Deaths *Unidentified stagecoach guards and lawmen — killed by Arthur Morgan and Bill Williamson during the robbery. Trivia * This is the only chapter 6 mission where the player will gain a bounty. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission -78 - The Delights of Van Horn -Gold Medal- File:RDR2 PC - Mission 75 - The Delights of Van Horn Replay & Gold Medal Navigation Category:Redemption II Missions